1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information processing utilizing a conceptual database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, in automatic translation using translation software, translation processing is performed by replacing words according to matching at a surface-layer level (in units of a word).
However, in translation processing by replacement of words, it is difficult to provide a meaning corresponding to actual contents, resulting in translation in which the context and the object of a sentence cannot be correctly understood.
In addition, in the form of a database of correspondence between arbitrary two languages, it is necessary to provide a dictionary for each language, and to provide databases whose number equals the number of languages.
Conventionally, data is retrieved from a database according to matching with specific data. However, this approach is unsuitable for data retrieval from a conceptual database having various data in a complex state.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an information processing apparatus and method in which data of a conceptual database can be efficiently retrieved.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves the above-described object relates to an information processing apparatus including input means for inputting information, a conceptual database storing information to be input from the input means and information necessary for forming information relating to a conceptual instance, in a correlated state, and retrieval means for retrieving the conceptual database based on information input from the input means.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves the above-described object relates to an information processing method including an input step of inputting information, and a retrieval step of retrieving a conceptual database storing information to be input and information necessary for forming information relating to a conceptual instance, in a correlated state, based on information input from the input step.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves the above-described object relates to a computer-readable program for controlling a computer to perform information processing. The program includes codes for causing the computer to perform an input step of inputting information, and a retrieval step of retrieving a conceptual database storing information to be input and information necessary for forming information relating to a conceptual instance, in a correlated state, based on the information input in the input step.
Other objectives and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such an example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.